


Black Friday

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Series: Tattoo!Verse [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Black Friday, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in my Specter Ink universe, Mike and Harvey get a little visitor in their bed on Black Friday ... kid!fic :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Friday

The door creaked open quietly. They never kept it all the way closed, just in case. Harvey cracked an eye open when he felt the covers move and little hands on his legs as their daughter crawled up from the foot of the bed between him and Mike.

He peeked at their little girl, grinning when she snuggled between them, her back to Mike, sleepy eyes trained on Harvey.

“Papa.” Little fingers traced the tattoo visible on Harvey’s left arm.

“Eleanor,” Harvey replied quietly. “You’re up awfully early.”

“I heard your phone beeping,” Eleanor mumbled.

“It was your Aunt Donna.” Mike’s eyes opened and he leaned down to kiss their daughter’s red curls. Four year old Eleanor Grace Ross-Specter was as smart as her fathers, a gift to them from Donna, who’d been their surrogate. She’d then become babysitter and best aunt ever, which suited her just fine.

“Why’s Auntie Donna up so early?” Eleanor said, still tracing Harvey’s tattoo. 

“Black Friday sales, sweetie,” Harvey replied softly. “I’m betting she got you a few things, too.”

“Really?” Eleanor said, blinking up at Harvey. “She was showing me a pretty black frilly dress with darks blue stuffs on it. For Christmans or New Ear’s.”

Mike chuckled sleepily and rubbed Eleanor’s arm. “Was she now?”

“Mmmhmm,” Eleanor said. “Papa? Can we watch Stars Trek? With the big Aunty Prize?”

“We can watch Star Trek with the big Enterprise,” Harvey said.

“If you sleep for another couple of hours,” Mike added.

“Here?” Eleanor mumbled, her eyes drifting closed.

“Of course here, Ellie,” Mike said, looking over her head at Harvey, who was watching him with an amused smile. Mike reached over and took Harvey’s left hand in his right, pulling it close to kiss the thick platinum band that decorated Harvey’s left ring finger.

“Opening the shop today?” Mike asked softly.

Harvey shook his head. “Family day today, no tattoos,” he said. “If they really want it, they can wait.” He leaned in and kissed Mike sweetly, careful of the precious cargo between them. “Sleep now, Trek marathon later.”

“And chocolate chip pancakes,” Mike replied, already drifting back to sleep.

“And chocolate chip pancakes,” Harvey agreed, watching his family for a few minutes before closing his eyes and joining them in a few more hours of sleep.


End file.
